Rotary knob assemblies for adjusting vehicle settings such as a temperature controller within a vehicle control panel are well-known. Such rotary knobs may be used to, but are not limited to, adjust volume or temperature within the vehicle. Such rotary knobs allow a user greater control than the user would experience through the use of a button. Currently, some rotary knobs are designed to provide feedback to the user during operation to alert the user of the position of the rotary knob. Such feedback may include, but is not limited to, stops and/or haptic feedback. Typically, such rotary knob assembly may include a control panel, a rotary knob rotatably affixed to the control panel, and a plurality of detents disposed within the rotary knob. Additionally, a motor may be coupled to the rotary knob and a sensor may be provided to detect the position and direction of the rotary knob. A microprocessor may further be in communication with the motor and the sensor. The microprocessor may be configured to receive the position of the rotary knob detected by the sensor and may send haptic feedback to the user through the rotary knob.
In addition to providing haptic feedback, a clicking sound or audible noise can be produced when the rotary knob is operated. The clicking sound or audible noise may be caused by the plurality of detents within the rotary knob. In particular, certain forces are applied to the assembly which causes a portion the rotary knob assembly to lose contact with or disengage the plurality of detents during rotation. As a result, when contact is regained by or re-engages the rotary knob, a clicking sound or audible noise is produced. Such clicking sound or audible noise may be distracting to the user or may interfere with the user overall enjoyment of the vehicle. For example, the clicking sounds or audible noise may be heard over conversations the user may have with others inside or outside of the vehicle or may be heard over other sounds caused by the vehicle including, but not limited to, music or radio playing throughout the vehicle.
Currently, there is not a solution or device which prevents the clicking sounds or audible noise caused by the detents when the rotary knob is operated. Thus, a need for an improved rotary knob assembly which has the ability to reduce undesirable noise caused by operation of the rotary knob as well as a method for reducing rotary knob noise.